Under your Skin
by mother-zombie
Summary: Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja. WARNING: OCxCANNON, LIGHT VIOLENCE, PROFANITY USE Bucky Hensletter upsets the undead. ((This is basically a little story I whipped up on how my personal OTK became an OTK. I apologize for the use of an OC, I'll try not to make her too annoying ((but I love her)) enjoy and please help me out with some critique :3))


The hallways of Norrisville High were empty. It was around the time where all of the extra-curricular activities after school were coming to an end. Most of the kids attending their activities all went home. However, a small blond boy still awaited his mother to bring him back home. _She's really late_ he thought to himself _I hope she's okay. Maybe she's working a night shift?_  
It was chilly out, and after standing outside for fifteen minutes he decided to just wait inside for his mother's car to pull up. He quickly went back inside and set his book bag on the ground. He slid his back down the wall, seating himself next to his belongings. He let out a sigh as he continued to wait. Five more minutes passed, nothing. He began to think perhaps she had forgotten about him, even though that is unlike his mother to do something like that.

He was just about to get up and see if the main office was still open so he could call her, but he suddenly felt like someone was watching him. He turned his gaze over to the empty hallways. Nothing.  
_You're in school, Bucky, not a horror movie_ he thought to himself as he heavily breathed out. He suddenly heard a loud thump come from the other end of the hallway. _Should I check it out? It's probably the janitor…_ he slowly got up and gulped. _Or maybe it's a MONSTER! Where's the ninja? I really need him right now!_ Bucky's imagination ran wild as he scared himself with thoughts of monsters, even though this little thing could most likely be nothing at all. He began to slowly walk down the empty hallway, looking around fearfully.  
As he cautiously tip-toed down the hallway, he was suddenly pushed up against the lockers by someone… or something. He cried out before his brain was able to process exactly what the heck just happened.

"Hensletter!" he heard the familiar foreign-sounding computerized voice of one of his classmates. His expression went from fear to annoyed as he snapped a look at the being who pushed him against the lockers. "Naaaaaccc" he whined as he glared at her"You scared me!" The zombie girl just laughed as she brushed some of her pink bangs away from her face. He began to slowly inch away before she slapped her hands on his wrists and pushed him up against the lockers even further.  
The small blond boy squeaked as she tightened her grip on his wrists. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" she hissed at him. He gaped at her with fear in his eyes as he stammered his words. "I-I" he shook in fear as his lips quivered "w-what d-do you m-mean?" She pushed her face up into his so that their noses were touching. "You tell on me you little shit" she growled "I get lunch detention 'cause of you!" The zombie girl made an angry gurgling noise as she narrowed her dull eyes at him "How I supposed to eat the McNuggies now?"  
"You were breaking the rules, I had to!" he complained as he tried to wriggle free from her grasp. "Not good enough answer, Hensletter!" she smacked him against the lockers as he whimpered.

"P-Please have mercy" he begged as his eyes began to tear up. She grinned at this reaction. "Give me good reason why I not give you swirlie in toilet full of tampons" she asked, digging her nails into his wrists. He winced as he felt her nails dig into his skin. "W-Well one, that is really gross," he began "and two I'm really a nice person and I didn't mean to ruin your day!" He gave her a concerned look, not only because he was concerned about his current situation, but he was actually concerned about giving her a bad day as well. She began to laugh at him again, mockingly imitating his words before shaking him against the lockers.  
He cried out, a tear rolling down his cheek. She trailed her tongue up his cheek to catch the tear. "Mmm yes, cry for me you insignificant worm"

"I'm sorry," he sobbed "I won't tell on you ever again! I promise!"

She began to sniff at him before giving him a malicious grin. "Good," she muttered "but my interaction with you no end here!" He widened his eyes as tears dripped from them. He wasn't really sure what she meant by that, but he was hoping perhaps they could forget about this and start off on a more friendlier note. She examined his face as she continued to sniff at him.

"I can smell your fear," she whispered maliciously "that's really arousing." He gasped as the words escaped her mouth. He hoped she was just tricking him to try and get at him, but the expression on her face looked pretty serious. "P-Please can we just forget this ever happened and start ov-" his sentence was interrupted as he felt her tongue flick across his bottom lip. He let out a surprised whimper as she continued her actions. She then stopped and looked him in the eye.

"I dislike you, Hensletter." the words felt like corrosive chemicals in his mind. He really wanted to move on, forget everything that happened, and be her friend rather than her rival. He hated making enemies. "I dislike you, but I could just kiss you." she grinned as his eye twitched. She was really hard to read at this point for him. "You don't like me but you want to kiss me?" he looked down nervously as he asked. "You just threatened to give me a swirlie in a toilet full of tampons, now you want to kiss me?"

She laughed again. "I tell you my interactions with you no stop here" she gave him a pinch before shoving her tongue inside his mouth. He squeaked as he tried to move his head away at first, but then stopped and let her do it, afraid of provoking an angry reaction out of her. She felt kinda bad about the sudden gesture, but she really didn't know how to kiss properly. She was a zombie after all. She broke the tongue kiss and grinned. "I see you tomorrow" she shoved him down onto the ground before walking away. He sat up and rubbed his head, not exactly sure what just happened. _She's really strange_ he thought. He hoped that maybe if he was really nice to her that she would not want to have this weird fight-kiss thing with him. He walked over to his book bag and picked it up, thinking of nice things he can do for her tomorrow so they wouldn't be this strange kind of enemy. As he picked up his belongings, his mother pulled up. _About time_ he thought to himself as he quickly ran from the building and hopped into the car.

"Sorry I was late, you were okay though, right?" his mother asked with concern on her face. _Should I tell her?_ the thought ran through his mind before he remembered what he promised Nac. "Uh, y-yeah! I was fine, mom!" he told her with a weak smile. He felt awful for lying to his mother, but who knows the things that zombie could do to him that would be billion times worse than swirlies in tampons! He sighed as he looked out the window. It's not even two weeks since his first year of highschool started and he already has to deal with this. _Nice going, Hensletter._


End file.
